Co op, My foot!
by UnStellar
Summary: Code named Geist and Ace, two brothers are the finest of Splinter Cells. this tells of thier... expert methods of completing missions. one shot, possibly another chapter.


**Co-op My Foot**!

A one shot story of me and my brothers funniest moments in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory. Although most of these really happened, some of them are exaggerated or changed.

Ace: Me

Geist: My brother

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temptation, temptation..." Ace said, as he lowered Geist into a room full of lasers everywhere, well he tried to hack a key pad.

"Can it, Ace, I'm trying to hack here! Besides, you don't even know how to drop me." Geist states, hacking for all he was worth. (He's not the best hacker)

"Or do I? He he," Ace snickered

Geist fails at hacking again. "Your saying you know how?"

"Maybe."

"Momma."

Ace lets go of Geist and he falls to his doom, cursing all the way down.

"BEEPing BEEP of a BEEPing BEEP."

**Geist, Strikes Back**

You all know that Chinese level right? The one where you have to kill the Chinese dude? Good.

"I get dibs on the next med kit." Ace said, as they both jump through the hole into the room.

"I told you he could see you."

"Well, usually I stab them in the back so fast that by the time they realize they're dead."

"Right, just like the time you went to gut that one guy back in the subway, and 4 other guys opened fire and killed you? You have no idea the trouble I went through to get your heart beating again!"

"Never mind. Upsiedaisey." Ace grunts as he lifts Geist up the large hole freeing them form the pit. He was supposed to wait there, dangling, for Ace to crawl on his back up through the hole, and than get up himself. However, he didn't.

Geist went right on up, leaving Ace, trapped.

"Your supposed to wait for me. Get back here!"

"Or am I? I'll be back when I need you."

Suddenly Ace realizes what's happening.

"Get back here, traitor!"

Ace pulls out a frag grenade and chucks it through the hole at Geist.

"Whoa!" Geist dodges the grenade, taking minimal damage.

"Ha! Sucker!" He is answered by another explosion, far behind.

"Crap, I'm out of grenades!"

"See you soon."

"YAAAH!" Ace threw a Flash Bang at Geist.

"ME EYES!" Ace screamed.

"Never leave explosive or shiny objects In the hands of an Idiot." Geist mumbled.

Geist continues with the level, leaving Ace down their. Until he comes to a point where he needs Ace, so he stops, grabs a grenade, and commits Suicide.

**Ace the brain Child**

"What are we going to do? There's got to be a way to do it."

They were at the Subway level, at the tunnel, where they needed to pass, but there was an auto turret, preventing them from passing.

"This is how you do it."

Ace bravely stands in front of the tunnel, grenade in hand, and chucks the grenade at the auto turret, after the explosion, all shooting ceases.

"See?" Ace walks down the tunnel, casually. Than, the turret kills him.

**Door Slamarama**

As we know, Ace has an obsession with door bashing. You do know that, right? Here's a list of times the bashing has gotten... Out of hand.

**Panama, 9:00 PM**

"GET OVER HERE!" Geist screamed.

"I'm coming!"

It was a desperate situation, Geist was pinned down in a room with three guards, luckily, they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, and it was completely dark.

"I found a door." Geist said, breathing a sigh of relief, well the guards kept shooting. He reached for the handle, when suddenly,

It slammed open, knocking Geist out behind the door.

"TAKE THIS!" he screamed, throwing a grenade and destroying the three.

"I got em'. Geist? Geist? Where are you?"

"Behind the door."

Ace closed the door.

"Well what are you doing back their, si-"

He flipped the switches on.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hurry."

"I can't. I gave you the Adrenaline Syringe, remember?"

**China, 11:37**

"Where are you?" Ace questioned.

"I could ask the same about you." Geist said gruffly.

"There's a guy behind this door. Shall I bash it?"

Ace was looking through the optic cable, thus, he could only see from the stomach up.

"Yeah."

"Okay. HIYA!"

Bashing the door open, he sent the guy flying off a rail, into the water.

"That was wicked! Did you see that Geist?"

"Yeah. I got the best view of it."

"Hm?"

"I WAS the guard, you IDIOT!"

"Oh..."

**Subway, 6:21**

"BLOODY MURDER, BLOODY MURDER!" Geist screamed, running as terrorists followed him, shooting.

"I'll help you! Ace exclaimed, heroically. He bashed a door, sent Geist flying back the guards that he had gotten ahead of.

They killed him before he could say anything.

**Good guys, Bad Guys, and Explosions. (Especially Explosions)**

**Subway, 5:57**

"Okay, you got that bomb, I got this bomb. Ready? GO!"

The both snipped the wires, instantly **BOOM!**

"Okay, lets try again, ready, CUT!" They cut the wires, after a couple seconds,

**BOOM!**

"Alright, again."

"Geist," Ace said, in a fake panic voice.

"Red wire, or blue wire?" he said, pretending to pant.

"We don't have time for this."

"RED WIRE OR BLUE WIRE?!"

"Green wire!"

"Okay." _Snip_ ... **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**


End file.
